With the availability of mobile phones, phone behavior and preferences for what is desired from a phone system expands. In particular, situations in which a phone call is desirable, is not desirable, needs forwarding, needs to be sent to voicemail, needs to be sent to an assistant, requires a specific message, etc. depend upon the circumstances in which a user finds him or herself.